sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinomi 'Sapphire' The Hedgehog
Her Stories SonicXD: One Hedgehog's Destiny An albino Hedgehog who came to the past (Sonic's time) by a Mysterious mobian for her own safety. At a young age, she joined The Shojin Clan, it was there she was trained to be a martial artist by her foster Family: Jin-Po Panda, Momoko Black Bear, and Kin-Chow Panda. She was quite powerful compared to the other children in her class, but she was tormented and teased for being the only albino and Hedgehog in the entire village. Thanks to her friends, Bloodpetal Chameleon and Boulder Grizzly Bear, she ignored most of it and studies under the healing arts during the majority of her training. Her substitute Sempai Alexander (Striker) The Sky Reaver, who she had a crush on this 18 year old Jackal, trained her by teaching her how to control the wind (by accident, she unleashed some wind with her quick kicks). She later controlled the wind like her teacher. Her Magical weapon, Her scarf Kuros (which suppose to be a sash), can slice steel and gives her the ability to fly. In the village, she was one of the best known fighters by age 11, but by her next birthday, the Shojin Clan met a catastrophic end. Shift-shaping robots begun massacring the villagers to find a young girl. She escaped with her close friends including her teacher, three years later however, she lost her way one day, and she was never found by her friends again.... However she took care of herself and lives in the Green Hill Zone, which was nearby to the Inochi Village where she used to live. Every year on her birthday, she visits her clan's graves. One day, she was captured by Metal Sonic, mistaking her for Sonic. Kinomi didn't resist much, for she lost her fighting spirit, after the soul crushing agony she endured whilst her family and clan were lost. As luck would have it, she was placed into a cell with a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, they were later saved by Tails and Sonic. Chapter Two: Destiny Awaken After they escaped from the Egg Carrier III, Sonic, Amy and Tails went to Cream the Rabbit's house to take Kinomi for shelter while she recovers from her long lasting coma. She then suddenly wakes up from a nightmare about a strange event she never saw before. The Others were astonish by her awakening, and soon Introduction and so forth. After everything was settled, Amy decides to Take Sonic and Kinomi 'Sapphire' to shop for random items and clothing. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman undergoes studying the female hedgehog by hacking the G.U.N. Files for DNA, soon discovers that Kinomi was somehow related to Sonic The Hedgehog. Questioning himself that Kinomi might be the descendant or just a distant relative that was unknown to him. As the Hedgehogs returned to the house, Kinomi and Sonic became too tired to move because of Amy Rose's Heavy bags from the mall. Other than that, Kinomi reveals her hidden partner, Kuros the Scarf, after she saves Tails from falling over Sonic. Tails' curiosity to learn about the Shojin Clan soon lands Kinomi into a depression state of her past. Kinomi weeps as the terrible memories of her Clan's death returns to haunt her, but Sonic comes along to calm her down. The story as been discontinued in The Comic, '''SonicXD: One Hedgehog's Destiny' Family Reunited When her adventures ended with her ancestor, Sonic, and her beloved friends, she departed her ways from them and to the ocean far from Her friends' homeplace. Few days later before she made it back to her destination, she was ambushed by thieves, but Kinomi barely hold on any longer from the fight. Suddenly, a energy chain attacked the gang of thieves from a red alien, named Zash the Dasher alongside with his partners, TIM and Horizon the Zoketar. The young albino was in care by the three mysterious characters. Later... Zash told an old story about his past that he took care of a baby albino hedgehog with Horizon and TIM. Then Kinomi realizes that Zash was her first foster father, but he gave her away for her own safety as he battles against his enemies that came from Space. She has her family back once again, and then she meets her old sempai, Alexander the Jackal, who is also friends with her Foster Father, Zash. A couple of weeks later, Kinomi was a guy/chick magnet of a small but beautiful city because of Zash's pervertic actions towards her. Kinomi meets new characters, like Braux The Hedgefox, Zash's boss, and her crew of Bounty Hunters. After finding out that her father was at debt, Kinomi decided to join the Bounty Hunter crew, but Braux declines Kinomi from helping Zash and only takes in her 'fun' with him. Kinomi, soon regrets it from Braux's hasty amuse from her looks and cute figure. KinomiSX: Returning Home -unknown information for now- Misadventures with Ember and Gyro Two months later after Kinomi settles down at the future homeland, she decides to return to the past by using Dr. Boris Robotnic's hidden items like The Time Stone. But she didn't know how to use it, and went to the wrong timeline where most of her old friends and ancestors have children. During her time in the past/future, Kinomi nearly starves herself because she didn't want to be noticed by her friends. So Kinomi went to a nearby store to get something to eat, but then met up with Maria Robotnik The Hedgehog by accident. Discussing about her disappearance Meanwhile Kinomi was offered a babysitting job from Maria. The young hedgehog accepted it and now is a babysitter for all the children of her ansecetors and friends. Returning to the Future Sometime later, Silver The Hedgehog, her future son, appears before her to take her to her true timeline. She denies that she isn't from the future. Silver used force upon her to make her go back, but Silver didn't notice his own mother's appearance after Kinomi was down. He soon regrets on what he has done, and quickly takes her back 185 years later Kinomi regains consciousness, not knowing where she was, she roams through a strange place, unknown to the area seen before her. Her Appearance in the Misadventures with Ember and Gyro Series It's about Twin mobian children named Gyro 'Gerald Shade' Robotnik The Hedgehog and Ember Robotnik The Hedgehog who have random misadventures. Only over 6 stories were published and only 3 times that Kinomi 'Sapphire' Appears in the series as Gyro's Long loving crush, The twins' Childhood Babysitter, and a Time Traveler. What Sisters Are for... In the beginning, Gyro and Ember go to the park to play around. Soon they found Kinomi 'Sapphire' The Hedgehog, sitting on the bench playing her "PSP". Gyro becomes shy and doesn't want to go near her. Ember pushes Gyro to go talk and gives him a flower for Kinomi. But The situation becomes abit Complicated for him, as Kinomi ignores him and Gyro just sitting next to her doing nothing. Ember joins in to help Gyro in his Shy motivations. In the End, Kinomi takes interest in Gyro as he gave her the flower. Babysitter Troubles 'PART ONE:' http://kinomi-hedgehog.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2r4th1 'PART TWO:' http://kinomi-hedgehog.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2voprf This story is when Gyro and Ember meet Kinomi for the first time. In this one, Shadow and Maria go out for the night together while Ember and Gyro stay at home with there new babysitter, Kinomi 'Sapphire' Hedgehog. During sometime, Eggman becomes Irritated by Maria's rejection on taking care of the kids, so he goes by to the twin's home and tries to take over by Kidnapping the children. Enter Metal Girfriend 'PART ONE:' http://kinomi-hedgehog.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d2oexjc 'PART TWO: 'http://kinomi-hedgehog.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d2u4w94 The basic plot is that there is a banquet at Gyro´s school and at this occasion the students are suppose to bring a partner along. Gyro really wants to bring Kinomi along, but he still thinks she won’t accept him. So he comes up with this crazy idea for a robot wars contest, to build a girlfriend, a metal duplicate of Kinomi. He goes to his grandfather for help, and believing Gyro wishes to follow in his footsteps, Eggman gladly hands him a copy of his Metal Sonic blueprints and Bios/software. Gyro makes some modification to the software and builds a female version of the horrifying machine. However this plan turns out to be a great disaster, as the Metal Kinomi turns out to be very possessive, aggressive and jealous. When Gyro starts planning on deactivate her, she turns her anger on the real Kinomi, as she blames her that Gyro doesn’t like her. After a harsh confrontation, where Metal Kinomi is left with no other choices to flee. She returns to her creator and kidnaps him to a secret location, where she stores the machine that made it possible for his mother, Maria to return. She asks him to make her real, so they can be together. ''(typed by Louise F. Anderson) A Meeting Never to Forget After returning from the future a few times, Kinomi 'Sapphire' discovers that she has siblings and a father that are still alive to this point. Searching in the Islands afar from New Metropolis, but she suddenly gets attacked by a unknown character by the name of A-9, Lucius, One of the Female versions in A-series. Kinomi wasn't unable to defend back with Kuros as her wings, so she was held captured in a Cybernetic base. The Creator of the A-series was her Mother's ex-husband, Quicksilver, along with his son, Alexzander. Quicksilver wanted to execute Kinomi after he found out she was the child he was suppose to murder. Fortunately, with Alexzander's kind heart still in him, he releases Kinomi 'Sapphire' and told her to escape, in return of her Time Stone and A new special power, Psychokinesis. For Now, she teleports back to the past on where she meets older Gyro and Ember. Her Death and Revival Returning to the future ahead of time with the Time Stone, she noticed the world's appearance had changed dramatically and was known as the Corrupted New Metropolis or Corrupted Future. Kinomi 'Sapphire' started her investigation, finding people in fear, homes and buildings burned to the ground. Soon, She was Ambushed by A-9 Lucius and her new gang of the A-series. Kinomi was planning to give up but a familiar face appears to protect her, Zash, her real Father (Kinomi still doesn't know yet). After they defeated the ShiftShaping fiends, Zash needed Kinomi's help to stop Quicksilver The Hedgehog and claim the throne. They head out to the Royal Castle together, but ended up fighting against Alexzander The Hedgehog. Alexzander chosed Zash to fight against him, while Kinomi goes after Quicksilver. (not completed) Kinomi's Ageless Life Kinomi's acceptance with Eggman was drastic, but Kinomi wanted to be with Gyro as long as she and he could go on the rest of their lives together. And Her short life was painful, no choice whatsoever. The process of her being ageless (type of use and images are unknown), She'll never age or die when time passes longer than she suppose to. But she is not invincible, she can be killed by poison or stabbed. When She has children, only they will have this ageless , but not the grandchildren. As They Grow... During sometime as Kinomi 'Sapphire', Gyro 'Gerald Shade', and Ember Robotnik The Hedgehog grow up, Together they go through times at High School and Several Events when Kinomi's Nemesis, Ki-Kiyomi Hedgehog/ Metal Kinomi, tries to destroy the couple's relationship by her immature pranks. The Robotnik Family After 20 Years together, They lived in harmony in the past with their loving children and Family. Kinomi and Gyro have two sons and two daughters, Silver, Gizmo, Gadget, And Bow The Hedgehog. Silver as the oldest of The kids, Takes in responsibility of his younger Siblings. Gadget as the 2nd oldest of the Kids, She has a sense of Fashion in a young age. Some how has a mix personality of her father and her Aunt Ember Combined. She was created on March, 06, 2010. Bow is the middle child, has the talent of becoming an artist. Taught by Kiki McSketch Lynx. Takes in her personality from her mother and smarts from her father. And finally Gizmo and Magnet, the youngest of them. Magnet is crybaby and gets spoiled in some events, but her brother is really such a sweet natured child. (Gizmo and Gadget's personalities are my ideas on them but they are false) Personality She has a bubbly personality, like Lala Devilluke in the anime, ToLoveru, but she is more serious with situations. She's sometimes has uncontrollable feelings towards situations, like Metal Kinomi and Gyro together before her. she sometimes teases her Foster Father, Zash the Dasher, and acts shyly towards Alexander and her real family. Fear or Weakness Kinomi 'Sapphire's weakness are Caramel or sweet things and cute stuff like chao and ruffles. but her fears are claimed on her past of her clan's death and losing a friends or family member. Other than those being unforgetful for her, she has a secret fear that hasn't been revealed throughout the Mobian community. Kids in harms way or Allies wounded also is her weakness. Romance Kinomi had sereval Love Lives roles before Gyro 'Gerald Shade' Robotnik The Hedgehog. Before it was: *Sonic, at first. *Shadow, a temporary love life. *Silver, a mistake from last notice. Now as her Son. *A Fan character named Tyson The Jack Rabbit, utter failure. Gyro aka Gerald Shade Robotnik is a sweet, but shy and insecure boy, beside his father looks Gyro has only inherited few of his powers, speed and Chaos Control. Being the only son of the ultimate lifeform is not easy, as the young Gyro often feels people has great expectations to him expectations that he impossible can match But the young hedgehog is not without talents. Being a Robotnik, Gyro has inherited the strong sense for science. At a very young age he built solely a Roomba with artificial intelligence. Gyro has secretly a crush on Kinomi, and it torments him, as he highly doubts she would find him interesting. After years later, they get married in the past with all of his and her relatives with them. They have 4 children, 2 sons and 2 daughters, Silver, Gadget, Bow, and Gizmo. Character Interactions Gyro 'Gerald Shade' Robotnik The Hedgehog Met as a Babysitter for his sister, Ember, and Gyro. At first sight, Kinomi knew that Gyro was special in the future as her love life..Gyro's shyness and Kinomi's unrevealed crush makes it difficult as some of the events goes on in chaos, such as his creation of Metal Kinomi aka Ki-Kiyomi, the jealous robot who wants Gyro for herself. Kinomi was so distraught and angry that she never wants to return to the past ever again. But thanks to Ember, she only wanted to know the truth and goes to the future on where she and Gyro are a happy married couple and have 3 children, soon to be 4. With a conversation of Mature Gyro, she goes back to save his younger self, Ember, and Maria from the insane robot. After Defeating Ki-Kiyomi, they are rejoiced as a couple. Ember Robotnik The Hedgehog Kinomi Met her as a Babysitter while the twins' parents were out. Her hyperactive attitude may slip Kinomi off to excitment. But sometimes with her powerful strenght, trouble sometimes scurries about if Ember is Angry or just really hyper. In the Babysitter Troubles, Kinomi had to go saved Ember and her Brother, Gyro, from Dr. Eggman before Maria and Shadow return home. Meanwhile in Metal Girlfriend, Ember supports her brother still to ask Kinomi out, pushing out the competition to make her brother happy. Soon with Kinomi's depression, wanting to returning to the future, Ember stops her and tries to convinced that Gyro really loves her. But Kinomi wanted to know the real truth other than the diary. (info uncompleted) Nova The Hedgecat Met him in a Lab after his creation. Dr. Eggman steals Kinomi's DNA to create Nova on being an Ultimate Weapon. (not completed) Zash the Dasher Met him at Station Square in a alleyway. Zash is her real father, but Kinomi hasn't told the past Zash about her being his daughter. But their bond seems unbreakable as a father an daughter. (not completed) Braux The Monghog T.I.M. Alexander The Wind Tamer Summer The Hedgebunnie Telsa 'Frog' The Hedgeroo Ki-Kiyomi the Hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog Met in the Egg Carrier 3 when he rescued her and Amy Rose with Tails. Depressed in one time, he tries to calm her down to forget about the past and defend for herself. Nothing changed Sonic's feelings for her after his near death experience of the mind control. Kinomi 'Sapphire' and Sonic have some in common with running and such, but she hates it when he eats chill dogs so messy. Both display a family bond, but Sonic tends to have a strict father figure because of Kinomi's immaturity and risky actions. Amy Rose Soon became friends as they were both kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. With the term 'shopping', Kinomi got quite addicted to it since her free time going shopping with her, really payed off. Gets annoyed at times with Amy chasing Sonic all the time and thinks that, "Love isn't made with force", but Kinomi often tries to help her win Sonic's heart. Secretly, they have a sort of type of Rivalry. Tails 'Mile' Prower Fox Met at The Egg Carrier 3. Since Kinomi loves children, she deeply cares for him if he's harmed. The young fox taught Her how to invent and fix machinery since Kinomi isn't familiar to technology in her childhood. Kinomi sorta gets jumpy 'cause of his cute two tails. Shadow The Hedgehog They met at Angel Island when a distract signal was being called out, that Kinomi was being mind controlled by Eggman to destroy Sonic once and for all. Fortunately, saves her with his wife, Maria Robotnik. As the descendant of Sonic, Shadow gives out an irritated look on his face when he sees her. As the years past by, Kinomi becomes a Robotnik with Shadow's son, Gyro 'Gerald Shade' Robotnik The Hedgehog. Soon with a bond as family, and him realizing that "The albino girl isn't so bad". Maria Robotnik (Hedgehog reincarnation) Met in Angel Island with her Husband, Shadow The Hedgehog, to save Kinomi, Sonic and his friends from further harm by Dr. Eggman. Kinomi sees Maria as a mother for some reason with her kind nature in taking care of her. During her kidnapping event, Kinomi and Ember come to the rescue. Years later, becomes part of the Robotnik and Kinomi learns from Maria to be a mother. Silver The Hedgehog Known As Kinomi's future son. They met in Sonic's timeline, but Silver pursuits as an enemy and fights against her. To take Kinomi to the current timeline she was suppose to be in, because of the time current is being corrupted. But Her future self lied to her son, since she knows herself as 'a ignorant child'. In the future, he was born in the past with his siblings, but had an accident of brain damage when he used Psychokinesis on his bed and landed on him with a surprise of his mother coming in. Sapphire (her adult name) sends him to the good future on where he had surgery. His memory of his childhood and super speed were gone permanently, but his intelligences, personality and some of his powers regains slowly as Sapphire nurtures her son to health. As a mama's boy, the bond with his mother has never been pulled apart. Cream The Rabbit Met after Kinomi was awakened from a 4-day coma. But she only met her a few times. Vanilla The Rabbit Met after Kinomi was awakened from a 4-day coma. but only met her a few times. Facts #Kinomi 'Sapphire' used to be named Emi Rose, Swift, Sapphire, Kite and Sonia. #Before she became a hedgehog, her specie was suppose to be a Penguin. #Her old weapon use to be a steel Hammer given by Amy Rose, but in 2009, was replaced by scarf, Kuros. #Kinomi when she was 12 years old, had dwarfism because of Her Father, Zash the Dasher, she comparably the same size as Cream The Rabbit. And now at age 17, she's slightly shorter than her ancestor, Sonic. #Kinomi never used Techonlogy til Tails teaches her how to hack computers and fix. Misadventure with G and E FILM by lu raziel.jpg|The first story and animation of the Misadventures with Ember and Gyro in youtube. Done by Lu-raziel Enter Metal Girlfriend P2 by lu raziel.jpg|The Final Cover of MEG: Metal Girlfriend Notes Kinomi by limaeriza.jpg|Notebook sheet of Kinomi 'Sapphire' The Hedgehog. Drawn by Limeriza 1268534223.sonicfanatik kinomichan.jpg|Drawn by Sonicfanatik 1277039958.afterhumanity333 baby kinomi 001.jpg|Kinomi as a Toddler with her father and foster mother, Zash and Adele, and TIM. Drawn by AH333 1266419765.bbmbbf gyrokinomi.jpg|SonicX form of Kinomi 'Sapphire' and Gyro. drawn by BBMBBF Comm Kinomi Channel by TerraSnowLeopard.png.jpg|Kinomi Channel drawn by TerraSnowleopard Gift Kinomi The hedgehog by KeiraWinstanley.png|Drawn by the lovable Keira Winstanely. Kinomi101.png|SA Kinomi 'Sapphire' drawn by Static-The-Hedgehog Collab Red Eye Hedgies by StarlightWave02.png|Kinomi 'Sapphire' and Ciara becoming friends CP Kinomi by Toughset.jpg|Drawn by Toughset Kinom-protype.gif|KS chibi Version Paint chat scribbles by YodaBar02.png|Closer view of the style. Drawn by YodaBar02 aka Sugar Hedgehog. Colored by Kinomi-Hedeghog Kinomi 'Sapphire' The Hedgehog.png|First 3D modal of Kinomi 'Sapphire' Runner.gif|In sprite form. Kinmi sonic x.png|SonicX Verison DATA CHARACTER IMAGE.png|Middle made reference Scan0002.png|Kinomi 'Sapphire's Chao Version Berry Kinomi The hedgehog2.png|Her different Auras Category:Hedgehogs